


Catharsis

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an ongoing battle the Chosen One finds a way to shed his responsibilities, if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

*******  
The war effort was in its second term. The Order’s headquarters having been inundated with bodies. Wanting to join or simply seeking sanctuary.

12 Grimmauld place had never been so crowded. Molly, with the forced recruitment of Ron, Ginny and Harry, tackled the multitude of rooms within the Ancestral home which had, originally, been avoided and deemed ‘uninhabitable’. They Removed cursed objects and settled rouge furnishings which had attempted to swallow or strangle Ron on three separate occasions.

Satisfied the rooms were no longer murderous, fresh Order members and refuges moved in. A couch however, here and there, huffed in annoyance whenever someone sat upon them.

Harry had comfortably slotted into the role of leader. That which Dumbledore had previously held. His former professors, McGonagall and Lupin, watched him over the past two years become the strong, powerful and battle-hardened young wizard they saw standing before them, heading the most recent Order meeting.

Held within the cramped, sunken kitchen Harry stood with his palms flat against the long tabletop gazing at those assembled before him. His green eyes hard and completely focused on the task at hand. He ever appeared the determined soldier. The grim faces of Ron and Hermione permanently by his side with Fred, George and Ginny close behind.

“Now, we know the Death Eaters are going to make a move on the Ministry, and thanks to Snape, we know when.” He said albeit grudgingly. “So what we’re here to do is map out a strategy to stop their attempt in its tracks.” His deepened, rough voice enveloping the small space.

Lupin looked up at Harry from across the table knowing the wheels in his head were slowly turning, strategizing. “What are thinking Harry?” He voiced Arthur and Kinsley’s thoughts as well as his own.

“That we be inside the Ministry, Waiting.”

Lupin and Tonks nodded their agreement. “That was what we were thinking too.”

Harry opened his mouth to thank them for their validation when a mocking scoff echoed out in the otherwise quiet room.

Twelve pairs of eyes shot around to stare at the prone figure of Draco Malfoy. Arms crossed he sat back challengingly, a contemptuous smirk on his lips.

Harry’s body tensed in annoyance, “something to say Draco?”

“Oh nothing really,” he said airily, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward against the table, “Just, if that’s the only plan you’ve got then we might as well surrender now.”

“And just what’s wrong with the plan ferret?” Ron scowled down at him, using his superior height in an attempt at intimidation.

“You honestly think that the Dark Lord would be stupid enough to not anticipate a leak? To not anticipate an awaiting ambush? You really are thick Weaselbee if you truly believe that.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Unique Death Eater insights Malfoy?” George spat with an unmistakable gesture towards Draco’s covered Dark Mark.

“Yes.” He hissed not backing down.

The Kitchen erupted in a familiar verbal chaos. A chorus of insults were thrown across the room as the argument increased. Countless voices all yelling their disagreements towards Draco, who had stood so suddenly and violently that his chair was knocked onto the ground. ‘Harry Knows the best course of action!’ could be heard yelled in a voice that resembled Hermione’s above, most vehemently Ron and Draco’s shouting.

“Draco’s right.” Harry said, but he had to say it three more times before anyone heard him.

“What?!” Ron, red faced, turned to Harry, a look of disbelief cast across his features. “So now you’re going to agree with everything the wanker says just because you’re shagging him?” He spat in anger.

As soon as the words left his mouth the room seemed to stiffen. Everyone waiting for Harry’s reaction. While they all knew Harry had taken up with Draco almost a year ago it wasn’t something they spoke about. Ever. At least not in the presence of Harry or Draco.  
Slowly Harry repeated himself, ignoring Ron’s words, “Draco’s right. It would be ignorant of us to not consider the possibility that Voldemort is prepared for us. Expecting us to be lying in wait. It could get us all killed” He said deliberately, “how would he do it?” His question directed solely at Draco.

Picking up his chair Draco smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of his shirt and stared thoughtfully at Harry. “He knows you like to play the hero Potter,” he said slowly, putting it together as we went along, “and that makes you act rashly, without thought. He no doubt suspects there are spies amongst his followers and therefore must plan for an ambush even if there isn’t a chance of one. He’s diligent like that. Anticipating the Order already being within the Ministry, he’ll send in foot soldiers first. Those he knows are competent but won’t be a dire loss to him. Potter, seeing the invasion of the Ministry will leap out of his hiding place, with the rest of you idiots in toe, and engage the Death Eaters. As the hero does,” the contempt clear in his voice, “and while you’re occupied he’ll send in a second wave of Death Eaters…maybe from behind. And then a third. You’ll be overwhelmed. You will fall. And then so will the Ministry.” He sat back, stone faced.

Silence preceded him. Harry looked around the assembled party, their expressions portraying their thoughts. They knew he was right and were, begrudgingly, a little impressed.

“Then we’ll just have to come up with something else.” The determination clear within Harry’s commanding voice.

*******

It took two weeks after Draco’s sudden arrival at Grimmauld Place for Harry and Draco to clash. There was an uneasy truce that seemed to be between them at first, but it wasn’t long before spiteful whispers and foul slurs began between the two. The other occupants knew it was only a matter of time before things boiled over. Constantly tensing at the outbreak of every small argument. Waiting.

Mid-afternoon most Order members were out, the younger ones at school or snatching patchy time with their family and loved ones.  
Hermione and Ron were in the parlour, surrounded by dark books and tombs piled high which had a mentioning or alluded to Horcruxes. They were relentlessly scanning the pages when they heard Harry’s voice explode through the ceiling.

“Fuck you Malfoy!” His muffled voice yelled followed by a loud thump which resembled a body hitting the floor.

Hermione half raised instinctively from her seat and glanced worryingly upwards, “We should separate them.”

“No,” Ron said, placing his hand on her arm, gently tugging her back down, “we all knew this would happen sooner or later, we should let them get it out of their systems. Besides, Harry can handle the ferret.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry Hermione,” Ron interjected, “they’ll knock each other around a little, no harm.” Though Ron secretly hoped for Harry to knock Draco around.

*******

“Fuck you Malfoy!” Harry yelled shoving with all his strength into Draco’s pointy shoulders. Thrown from the sheer force, Draco was knocked back, landing on the hard floor and jarring his elbows in his attempt to break his fall. A soft cry of pain was expelled from his lips.

Breathing heavily he glared up at Harry from his position on the floor, “poor little orphan boy Potter,” He spat his voice turning cold and belittling, “can’t control his wee little temper tantrums.”

Stepping forward menacingly Harry leaned over Draco’s prone form, “Watch your fucking tongue you stupid git,” his words spilling out in a growl.

With a sneer Draco kicked out, his leg colliding painfully with Harry’s knee. His legs buckled under the assault and he Fell to the ground, sprawled out on his side. For a brief moment Harry and Draco locked eyes from their places on the floor their anger flashing across their faces. Launching themselves at the other, they collided, knocking their heads with a sickening thud.

They rolled around frantically without thought, punching and kicking any part of the other that they could, each trying to gain the upper hand. They knocked into the leg of the desk, splintering the wood and sending ink wells, quills and parchment scattering around the room at the desk collapsed against the broken leg. Harry used his momentum to roll Draco onto his back, slamming the side of his face against the dusty floor with the palm of his hand. Draco clawed out, grasping at Harry’s arms, failing to dislodge him.

“You just don’t get it Malfoy,” Harry grunted into his ear, “This is my house. You are here because I am allowing you to be, otherwise you’d be stuck as some Death Eaters bitch…but I can change my mind at any time ferret.”

Draco jerked violently underneath Harry, spitting anger, “Like I fucking care!” With that Draco threw all of his weight forward, dislodging Harry and hitting him against the side of his head. Instantly in a flurry of flying limbs Harry kneed Draco in his abdomen, taking advantage as Draco cried out in pain, his breath stolen. Clutching Draco’s wrists in one large hand Harry forced them above his head, banging them against the floor. His legs locked over Draco’s, holding him in place.

Draco bucked against him uselessly, unable to displace the weight above him.

“Get. Off. Me.” Draco grunted out his voice deadly, spitting vemon.

A slow smirk formed on Harry’s lips, the expression foreign, ugly, “make me.”

Tossing his head to the side Draco let out a frustrated high pitched groan, drawing a chuckle from above him.

“Now I’m going to say it agai-“ stopping short Harry tensed in confusion. Shifting his thigh again he laughed outright, “You’re hard.” He stated grinning as he watched a rapidly spreading blush explode up Draco’s neck and onto his cheeks.

“Get off.” He said with less conviction, the embarrassment creeping into his words.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Harry was practically gleeful, “I should of known you would get off on this sort of thing, I bet you wouldn’t mind being a Death Eaters bitch, ” rolling his hips forward Harry relished the moment as Draco clenched his eyes shut gasping in unwanted pleasure, lifting his hips slightly as Harry’s moved away, “tell me Malfoy, is it being overpowered by a man that gets you all hot and hard and aching or is It being overpowered by me that does it?”

“Let me up. Now.”

“No.”

Harry slowly repeated the action, rolling his hips slowly down and forward, coming into contact with the hard bulge in Draco’s trousers, deliberately revealing his own half hard erection. Draco couldn’t stop himself from letting out an exclamation of arousal, groaning with pleasure as he lifted his hips to meet Harry’s. Harry moved against Draco, rubbing himself unashamedly against him. Their movements become as erratic and violent as before. Breaking free from Harry’s fist Draco dug his fingers into his back as he rutted against him, drawing him closer, flush against his rapidly moving chest.

Suddenly Harry’s lips crashed down, attacking his mouth. Their teeth clashed, knocking violently together. The kiss was messy and harsh, Draco parting his lips allowing Harry to claim possession of his mouth. Biting Draco’s lower lip and leaving them red raw as his tongue swept past Draco’s lips. There was no battle for dominance, Draco gladly gave in and gave himself over to the pleasure the man above him was creating. Their pace quickened as they each felt themselves close to coming in their trousers. Harry frantically ripped Draco’s belt open and plunged his hand into his trousers, grasping hold of his leaking cock, stroking as he rubbed himself against Draco’s leg pulling at the blond hair with the other hand.

Draco followed suit, grabbing at Harry’s trousers until his hand wrapped around the unbelievably thick flesh within. Unable to last any longer Draco arched his hips and thrust himself into Harry and came into his hand. Harry’s orgasm followed seconds later.  
Panting and completely exhausted, spent, Harry collapsed on top of the other boy. Draco’s eyes became impossibly wide as he began to comprehend what just occurred between the two. His blush crept back up his neck against his will. Pushing at Harry’s shoulders he tried to shift the man off him.

“Get off me you great brute.” He said grunting with the effort.

Harry easily rolled to the side and as Draco felt the weight leave his body he sprung up and promptly ran away.

******

Draco had been avoiding Harry for the past two week. Leaving the room as he entered it and disappearing the moment he heard his voice drifting closer. Harry, himself took a vindictive pleasure in knowing he was the reason why Malfoy was acting so skittish and paranoid.

He found it amusing.

He relished the distraction. Between countless Order meetings and training which was mentally and physically exhausting it was a kind of peace. He was their leader and he knew they looked to him to make the right decisions, the tough decisions, and it was draining. There were some moments when he thought he wouldn't be able to do it. Kill Voldemort. But he could see the faith they all placed within him. They were counting on him, and he knew he would do all within his power to prove them right.

Rounding the last corner that led to his room Harry collided with a blurred form in front of him, knocking the other back against the wall.

“Watch it scarhead!” Draco snapped, rubbing the back of his head where he collided with the wall.

Sorry Malfoy was on the tip of his tongue before he stopped himself. Smirking he took a step towards Draco, whose eyes widened as he pressed himself further back against the wall. Harry realised this was the first time in two weeks that he and Draco had been in the same space since their previous…encounter.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He stated drawing even closer, “Now why would you be dong a thing like that? Hm?” His eyes darkened with lust, surprising even himself.

“I don’t know what you mean, now kindly remove yourself from my space at once,” He raised his chin hauntingly, however he was unable to hide the slight waver in his voice.

Harry chuckled lightly, “Am I making you uncomfortable Draco?”

Sneering at the familiarity, Draco reacted the only way he knew how; violently.

Wand completely forgotten Draco Grabbed at his chest and dug his fingers into the skin beneath, growling as he propelled them into the adjacent wall. Harry’s head snapped back and knocked harshly against the wood. Instantly Harry morphed into fight mode, clutching at his wrist and twisting it unnaturally and watching Draco’s face contort beautifully in pain. Swinging his free hand around Draco clipped the side of Harry’s face with his nails, drawing blood.

Swearing vehemently Harry grabbed Draco around his waist and effortlessly lifted him off the ground, propelling him over his shoulder and off balance. Draco squeaked in shock, clutched desperately at Harry’s back and yelled at the indignation as the blood rushed to his head.

“POTTER!” his high pitched yelp echoed out, “Put me down this instant!”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Harry strode down the hallway and towards his bedroom, his hands wrapped around Draco’s thighs, dangerously high the entire way.

Kicking the door open and then closed once more Harry dumped Draco onto the unmade four-poster bed. He made for a sight. Shirt having come untucked from the tussle, supporting himself on his elbows with his legs thrown unwillingly wide. Arousal washed over

Harry as he stood over a seething Draco.

Breathing heavy with anger Draco looked up at him, his hair falling across is forehead and unruly sticking up in random places from the rough treatment.

“How dare you!” He screeched, “how dare you put your hands on me in such a way, how dare you treat me as some…  
some…possession! You’ll pay for that Potter!”

Scrambling up Draco lunged himself at Harry who met him in the air, slamming them back down onto the mattress, his body covering every inch of Draco’s. They grappled for dominance, twisting and bucking against one another. Harry moaned as Draco’s hardness came into contact with his thigh. The sound stopped them cold, with Harry hovering above Draco.

Seemingly on instinct Harry plunged forwards and once again crashed his lips down on Draco’s who immediately responded, a wanton moan leaving his lips. They pawed at each other, tearing at their clothes and ripping them from their bodies. Harry ran his hands down Draco’s chest and slipped across his sides and down to cup his fleshy cheeks.

Pulling Draco’s hips towards him Harry grunted in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you Draco Malfoy.”

“Like hell,” Draco smartened attempting to switch their positions, “If anyone is going to be fucked it’s going to be you.”

Harry chuckled, “like hell.”

Grabbing Draco by his hips Harry forced him over and onto his stomach, clutching at his thighs as Draco tried to wiggle away, out of his grasp. Grunting with the effort he kicked out with his legs, attempting to dislodge the man behind him. Harry grabbed the underside of his thighs and jerked them up towards him, throwing Draco off balance resulting in his chest and neck flat against the mattress, knees bent and wide, exposing all of himself to Harry.

A frustrated whinge morphed into a whimper as Harry worked his forefinger into his clenching whole. Protesting the intrusion Draco shifted his hips forward grunting in annoyance as the finger followed, burrowing deeper. The finger inside him twisted and crooked creating a familiar intense pleasure to radiate up His spine. Moaning Draco pushed back, eager.

Moving his finger in and out, Harry added a second and then a third. Draco thrust expertly back to meet Harry’s thrusting fingers.  
Removing them he instantly replaced them with his aching cock, nudging past Draco’s entrance who pushed back until Harry was fully inside him, His balls knocking against his upper thighs.

“Fuck” Draco, his voice breathy moaned with wanton pleasure.

Harry remained still, letting Draco adjust while he ran his fingertips across Draco’s back, extracting a shiver.

“You’ve allowed yourself to be fucked before.” Harry stated, not unkindly, but matter-of-factly.

“Yes” Draco groaned answering anyway. “Move Potter” he encouraged, brazenly wiggling his hips.

Not needing to be told twice Harry pulled out and quickly thrust back in, setting a snapping rough pace.

“Who?” He grunted, not breaking the rhythm and relishing Draco’s hips thrusting back to meet his own thrusts.  
Twisting his head around in annoyance Draco glared at him, “Do you want to chat or fuck?” he said deliberately rolling his hips creating a new sensation of pleasure.

Snapping his hips forward harry reached around and took Draco’s leaking prick in his hand, pumping his fist in synchronisation with his thrusts.

“Who?” he grounded out.

“Who what?” Draco snapped his breathing uneven and ragged. He was close.

“Who have you let fuck you like the pretty little slut you are?”

“Fuck…you, ngh, you specky git,” He gasped.

“Who?” he said again relentlessly, punctuating the question with thrusting himself deeper into Draco.

“Ah. Ahh…Blaise, ngh…Theo.” His words were coming short and clipped his breath too erratic to allow any further coherency, “F-flint…Dolohov…uncle…uncle Rabastan.”

Harry balked slightly at the mention of known Death Eaters let alone an uncle, but something primal began to stir deep within his gut, his arousal heightening to impossible levels, he found his confession hot.

Thrusting with renewed vigour he bent forward and latched onto his shoulder, biting down harshly, encouraged by Draco’s cry of pleasure, “Slut.”

Words forgotten Harry sped up his movements around Draco’s throbbing prick. Unable to handle any more stimulation Draco came with a cry spattering into Harry’s hand and the sheets below. Harry’s own thrusts became rapid and messy, thrusting harder and faster, once, twice, before he exploded inside of Draco, his cum spilling into him. Slowly pulling out, Harry collapsed onto the bed. Draco slumped forward, cum leaking down his thighs and soaking into the sheets. Hair attached to his forehead with perspiration Draco turned to stare wide eyed at the boy next to him.

“Well…bollocks.” Draco said almost talking entirely to himself.

His chest heaving, Harry lent forward, catching Draco’s chin when he jerked away. Unperturbed He lent still closer and grazed his lips against Draco’s slightly parted ones, sighing as his rough skin came into contact with smooth, unmarred lips. He felt un-calloused fingers thread into his tangled hair, clutching lightly. Smiling Harry captured Draco’s mouth in a slow burning kiss. Languid and gentle. Unknown…Soft.

******  
No one expected their relationship, though they sniggered at the term, to last as it had. They had thought it would be a fleeting experiment or that Harry would get bored and move on. He didn't though, to their surprise. No one could quite comprehend their volatile relationship. Their arguments could be heard across the house, daring anyone to intervene. But as always the anger was followed by other, unmistakable sounds of reconciliation.

The soft, tender touches revealing their connection when they thought no one was looking.

And during the final battle Draco was, begrudgingly, at his side until the very end.

FIN


End file.
